


The Airport

by Aimozz



Series: The Punishments [1]
Category: Chubby!Patrick - Fandom, Fall Out Boy, patrick stump - Fandom
Genre: Belly Kink, Blowjobs, Body Worship, Domination, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Swallowing, chubby patrick, female sub, male dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimozz/pseuds/Aimozz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re supposed to pick Patrick up from the airport, but you sleep through your alarm. He has a punishment in store for you.</p><p>*This work is a part of The Punishments Series, a series of short stories featuring Patrick Stump and the female reader.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Airport

You’re startled awake by the front door being opened by a key, and then it being slammed closed.  
“Shit,” you think, panic rising in your throat. You somehow managed to sleep through your alarm. You were supposed to pick Patrick Stump up from the airport at 5:30. You look at your clock. It’s 7:45. Poor Patrick. He had to make his own way home, which was a forty-minute trip. You’re relieved that he’s made it home, but you can’t help but feel guilty as you hear the loud steps and a suitcase being dragged through the house. The bedroom door swings open, and in stumbles a tired, obviously jetlagged Patrick.  
“What the fuck?” He says, glaring at you now. You can’t help but shift uncomfortably in the bed, taking in his form, trying to read his body language for clues. Was he really angry, or was he just grumpy and tired? There was no telling until he told you directly, because Patrick had always been unpredictable.  
“I’m sorry,” you say, voice quivering. “I slept through my alarm.”  
“Your phone is switched off,” Patrick says. He sighs in defeat, and takes off his belt. His shirt comes off next, and then his pants and underwear. They make a small pile on the floor. He exhaustedly thrusts himself onto the bed.  
You can’t help but stare as his naked body before he covers it up with the bedsheets. His soft, round stomach, his thick thighs, his chubby arms, his semi erect cock and perfect round balls. You’ve been craving his touch ever since the day he left on tour, and all you want to do is stroke his cock and taste his cum. But for now, you decide that rest is more important.  
…..  
.....  
…..

You are awoken to Patrick’s hands cupping your breasts. You smirk to yourself, knowing that since he’s been away, he’s not had the time to place even one stroke on that perfect cock of his. You can’t help but moan in anticipation of what’s to come.

“Baby?” he whispers in your ear, and then places a few kisses on your neck. “Baby?”  
“I’m awake,” You say. He releases the grip on your breasts and you roll over to face him.  
“Straddle me baby, please?” He asks. You can see the desperation in his eyes, and you can’t resist. You climb on top of him. He’s already hard and is dripping pre-cum from the tip of his cock. As you lower yourself onto him, you moan. The thin fabric separating the two of you is so cruel, but is so arousing at the same time.  
He presses you against him, and kisses you passionately. His hot breath mixing with yours is making you so wet, you can’t help but kiss him harder. You’ve missed the softness of his lips.  
Patrick breaks the kiss and looks you straight in the eye. He’s frowning now, which was a sudden change from his soft expression seconds earlier.  
“I haven’t forgiven you just yet,” he says, taking off your nightshirt to expose your breasts. He takes one nipple into his mouth, sucking and nipping on it until it’s hard. When it’s to his liking, he does the same to the other nipple. Before long, both of your nipples are rock hard. He twists on the left one, sending shivers down your spine.  
“You’re to do exactly what I say, got it?”  
“Got it,” you say, swallowing hard.  
“Get on your knees” He orders.  
You do what he says and you get on your knees on the hard wood floor for him. As he walks over to you, you can’t help watch as his round belly jiggles up and down, and how his balls swing back and forth. They’re so full of cum, and you know you’re in for a big load. You smirk.  
“Do you know what happens to naughty girls like you?” Patrick asks, grabbing his hard cock. You break eye contact to notice that he’s pulled his foreskin back, with his bulbous, purple cockhead exposed, leaking pre cum.  
“Look at me when I’m talking to you.”  
“Oh, sorry,” you say, looking him in the eye once more. “What happens to naughty girls like me?”  
“They get treated like whores,” he says, matter-of-factly. “Open up.”  
As soon as you open your mouth, he slides half of his thick, six-and-a-half-inch cock into it. You gasp, trying to get one last breath in until you have to resort to breathing out of your nose. You wrap your lips around his thick shaft, and start bobbing your head, sucking on his cock. You’ve missed that familiar taste of pre-cum filling your mouth. Just as you go to quicken your pace, Patrick grabs your head between his hands.  
“Oh no,” he says. “Whores don’t suck cock; they get their mouths fucked.” And just like that, he put his entire length in your mouth, with withdrew it all, then slams it in again. You can’t help but choke a little on his cock in surprise. The whole idea of being dominated by Patrick is so new to you, so foreign. In past sexual experiences that you’ve had with him, he was so gentle and considerate. As he slams the back of your throat with his cock, you wonder whether or not you like this new side of him…  
You are snapped back to reality when Patrick forces your mouth onto his cock faster. “Holy smokes, you’re a hot fucking whore, getting your face fucked like a little slut!” He says, quickening his pace. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum.”  
You salivate a little knowing that you’re going to get a whole mouthful of cum very soon. Your spit dribbles down Patrick’s cock and onto his leg as he’s thrusting into your hot little mouth. You need his cum so badly, that you can’t help but moan onto his cock.  
“AH,” Patrick moans as he shoots the first spurt of cum. His cock is so filling that the load slides straight down your throat. The second, third, and fourth load hits your tongue, and finally you taste the bitterness that is Patrick’s cum.  
As he withdraws his cock from your mouth, you swirl it around on your tongue before swallowing it for him. “Am I forgiven now Patrick?” You ask.  
“Yes, I forgive you,” he says, smirking. “But don’t you think for one second that I’m done with you yet…”


End file.
